The Dragon-God of the New World
by Night Trooper
Summary: When YGGDRASIL shutdown, a few players were transported to a different world. One of these players is the last member of the Keepers of the Flame, a guild built to protect and aid new players. They were also known for another thing, having their members become dragons in combat. How will this affect the people of the New World? Rated M just to be safe.


**Chapter 1: End of the Dragon-Lord's Reign**

 ** _Cathedral of the Dark Flame_**

In the sky above of the world of YGGDRASIL, a floating island was blocking out the sun. On the island was a large stone fortress with a large tower protruding out from it. The tower was designed with dragons climbing on its side.

On top of the tower was a lone player in knight armor similar to that of another much older Japanese RPG. The player's blue tunic blew in the wind, as he looked at the setting sun.

"I see that you are still up here, Undead." A familiar voice came from behind the knight player.

The knight turned around and found a very large golden Dragonborn was standing before him. The Dragonborn was wearing bright golden armor that matched his skin and had two large dragon wings protruding from his back. He carried a rectangular golden great shield with the face of a dragon on it. He also had an ultra great sword that was golden as well. This was the guild Keepers of the Dark Flame. leader, Dragon-Lord Frygass, the Golden.

"Hey, Frygass." The knight player greeted, as his avatar turned towards him. "Long time, no see."

"Yeah, right." The Dragonborn chuckled. "It's great to see you again. How has it been?"

"Not much. Commanding the Silver Legion and the Horde as you were on your long hiatus."

Undead, or known as Undead Knight1932 was another member of the Keepers of the Dark Flame. Actually, he was the second-in-command of the guild or known by his rank of Dragon's Champion. He also was the only one in his guild that was the class of Ancient Knight, a class that only devs could use. However, Undead was a special case, due to his uncle being one of the developers. The race that Undead went with was human, unlike most players of the guild.

had many rules for a player to join. The first rule was for the player character to either be a Dragonborn, human or dwarven. The second, to respect and protect new players to the game. The third and final rule was to respect and follower the leader of the guild.

Simple like that. Other than that, the Keepers of the Dark Flame. were nothing more than mercenaries for hire that will help other guilds or players.

"Well, that's your job as Dragon's Champion," Frygass said, making Undead chuckle. "Anyway, we only have a few minutes left before everything is shut down. And well, I just want to say thank you and give you this." Frygass then summoned up his in-game console commands and then pressed a certain button.

A bright golden circle then appeared above Undead's head. Then a message appeared next to Undead saying, "Dragon-Lord Syn, the Abyss."

"You're making me the next Dragon-Lord?" Undead or now renamed Syn by his ex-guild leader. "Also, Syn?! What kind of name is Syn?!"

"You are one of the few players that are staying to see the game shut down. I actually admire that. And for the name... Well, if you haven't read the lore for the guild, it means 'Neverdying Dragon.' So, it's only fitting for you." Frygass answered before his avatar turned towards the sun. "Actually how about we do this instead." The message box then changed Dragon-Lord into Dragon-God.

"I thought we were going to keep that for you?" Syn asked, making Frygass turn towards him.

"Yeah, but you deserve it more than me." Frygass then held up a floating dark orb, the soul of the Dark Flame. "Consider this the last farewell gift. Guard it with your life." Frygass then started to laugh. "For the remaining ten minutes!"

"Thanks, Frygass." Syn then took the Dark Flame in his hands.

Syn then grabbed hold of the Flame, before shoving it in his avatar's chest. Once the Flame was in his chest, his armor caught on fire with black flames. It only took a few seconds until the fire died down, only allowing the armor to be lit with embers.

"Thanks again-" Syn was soon cut off seeing that Frygass was gone.

Syn smiled, before walking down the stairs of the tower to the Grand Hall.

When he arrived there, Syn saw the empty golden hall with two large knights with lances and great shields. The knights wore similar bulky armor, except they had different colors. The one on Syn's right was colored gold as the one on the left was colored silver. These two were the last line of defence for the Cathedral being called the Twin Knights.

"So, this is it?" Syn asked, upon seeing the two knights.

Syn then looked at his clock seeing the final seconds ticking away. This brought a small smile to Syn's face, as he remembered all the good times he had with his guild.

"Goodbye, YGGDRASIL," Syn said before the last second ended the life of YGGDRASIL. However, this didn't mean that the life of Syn ended, it only began.

* * *

 **So, I've just started Overlord and only on the sixth episode, so please no spoilers, but I like it so far. Also, if you haven't noticed its Dark Souls Elite Knight Armor that Syn is wearing. I'm also sorry this chapter for being short and I will try to make future chapters longer.**

 **Now, for the more important thing. If you want me to add any of your OCs, ideas, or ships, you can either PM me or leave it in the review area. Other than that, I do hope you enjoyed this first chapter and I hope I can make more of it. Peace.**


End file.
